A Wings of Fire-Truth or Dare?
by Flaymeskywing
Summary: One day, in the Jade Mountain academy, Kinkajou gets a bright idea...Follow the Jade Winglet, the tribe Queens and other dragons as they are all introduced to the hilarious and humiliating game of truth or dare! Cover art would be appreciated. Suggestions are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**A Wings of Fire truth or dare!**

 **Hey guys, I decided to do one of these because everyone else does them, and the first Fanfic I EVER read was a WoF truth or dare by** _ **Fanfictionconnection, and**_ **I love them!**

 **Also, this story is pretty much a Christmas present for you all, from me, to say thanks for your support!**

 **So, this first chapter involves the jade winglet. Carnelian is still alive.**

 **Enjoy~**

Kinkajou was lying down on her hammock in her cave, tail hanging out like an emerald vine, green with displeasure. Boredom was seeping over her, which was surprising since there was so much to do here at Jade Mountain academy.

"Hey, Kinkajou," said Moon, rustling her wings as she walked into the cave. She sat down on her bed of Mosses and ferns and began to read a scroll. Kinkajou looked at the wooden part of the scroll. The title was etched in the wood.

"Watcha readin'?" Kinkajou asked.

Moon glanced at the mahogany scroll, and turned back to look at the green RainWing.

"It's called _The SandWing Succession War,"_ Moon said, then continued to read. Kinkajou curled up in her hammock, while her NightWing clawmate read about the daring acts of the dragonets, and how they discovered the truth about the prophecy. _Hang on,_ she thought, _Truth…Dare…_

"Moon! Let's play truth or dare, with the rest of our winglet!" Kinkajou exclaimed, moving so fast that she fell out of her hammock. But Kinkajou didn't care.

"Come on!" she called, tugging Moon away from her scroll, "Let's go find the others."

~xXx~

"What is this?" asked Winter, settling down next to Turtle, who moved away from him.

"Come on, Winter, it sounds fun!" reasoned Qibli, nudging the IceWing. Winter rolled his eyes.

"Fine…" he huffed. Kinkajou handed out 5 bits of paper to everyone.

"Now, you write your name on one piece of paper with the dirt, then write two truths and two dares" she instructed. Everyone thought for a while, Winter smiling evilly as he wrote his.

"Ready?" said Kinkajou. When everyone nodded, she collected the paper and sorted them into piles with her tail. She then scratched some words into the ground next to each pile; NAMES, TRUTH, and DARE.

"Right," she said, "Umber, you go first,"

The MudWing reached over to the name pile and picked up a name.

"Carnelian," he read. Umber turned his flat brown head to the SkyWing, who lashed her tail and reached over to the Dare pile. She read the paper, then her eyes widened in horror.

"I'M SUPPOSED TO SING FOR _TSUNAMI_?" she howled. Footsteps echoed around the corner, and around the corner came…(Kinkajou had to stifle a giggle)…the SeaWing herself.

"What's all this noise?" Tsunami asked.

"Sorry…oh three moons…" Carnelian said, getting to her scarlet talons and approaching the SeaWing.

"Carnelian, what…?" said Tsunami, but she stopped dead as Carnelian lifted her long neck and began to sing in a surprisingly sweet voice;

" _Oh, the dragonets are coming,_

 _They're coming to save the day,_

 _They're coming to fight, for they know what's right,_

 _The dragonets, hooray!"_

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Tsunami snarled, in anger and shock. With that, she turned around and stalked down the corridor, flashing a stripe on her tail three times.

"She's not a squid face, Tsunami!" called Turtle after her, then turned to Carnelian with a cheeky grin. "I hope you liked that dare I wrote. I knew Tsunami would react like that!"

"You have a nice singing voice, Carnelian," said Moon quietly.

"Shut up," said Carnelian. She flicked her tail at the pile of names, carefully moving one away.

"Winter," she said, "truth or dare?"

"I know I'll regret this but…Dare"

"Pick one, have fun!" joked Qibli.

"You have no idea how much I want to use my frostbreath right now," growled the IceWing prince, pulling a slip of paper off the pile. He read it, then re-read it, then re-read it again.

"No way…" he whispered.

"What does it say?" asked Kinkajou, reaching to grab the paper.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Winter snapped, pulling his talon out of her reach, but Kinkajou was faster. She snatched the dare away.

"I meet my doom at this moment," Winter sighed, exhaling a slight bit of frostbreath.

Kinkajou smiled at the glittery dragon, then read the dare aloud;

"Speak to your crush while pretending to be them,"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" everyone giggled. Kinkajou turned pink with delight.

 _I hope it's me I hope it's me,_ she thought.

"I'm Moon and I can read minds and see the future and Winter likes me," Winter said quickly, tucking his wings in like Moon did and doing a horrible imitation of her voice. All the dragonets burst out laughing, even Carnelian the grumpy SkyWing joined in with a snicker or two. Winter looked very breathless, shrinking back as small as he could. Moon looked more like a SkyWing, she was blushing so much. As Kinkajou laughed along with the others, she couldn't help but feel a little down-hearted.

 _He likes Moon over me,_ she silently wailed. Moon gave her a sympathetic look, and Kinkajou started to laugh again. Winter scowled at everyone, his eyes glinting unhappily. He pulled a name out of the pile; Umber.

"Umber, truth or dare?"

"Truth, definitely" Umber answered quickly. He obviously didn't want to 'suffer' like Carnelian and Winter.

"If you could be any other tribe, which would you be and why?" Winter asked.

"Wow, that's a good one," Qibli whistled, leaning over to the slip of paper. "Although that isn't very neat talon-writing!" He added cheekily.

"That's not very nice!" Kinkajou huffed, putting on an adorable pouty-face and crossing her front talons. _I wrote that one,_ she thought.

Umber frowned thoughtfully, thinking hard. "…SeaWing…I guess…they can breathe underwater and have a secret language,"

Turtle and Carnelian spoke at the same time;

"Good choice, Umber,"

"Terrible choice, Umber,"

Moon laughed.

"Aright…Moon," Umber read, looking up at her. Moon immediately stopped laughing and glanced at the truth pile, beginning to reach out her talon for a truth, but Kinkajou, thinking quickly, said;

"Moon's going to pick a dare, aren't you, Moon?"

Moon twitched her tail, a single, tiny sign that she was slightly annoyed. She picked up the paper, read the dare and flew away.

"Where'd she go?" Qibli wondered aloud. A few minutes later, Moon came flying back with dry leaves, twigs and debris from the mountainside clutched in her front talons. She landed on the cave floor again and took a deep breath.

"Moon, what…?" Turtle began, but then Moon did something that was totally un-Moon-ish.

"IT'S RAINING TACOS!" She bellowed, throwing leaves everywhere. Turtle shrieked and covered his face, as Carnelian flapped open her wings and shielded herself, Winter and Qibli. Winter cackled maniacally.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Winter roared. "THAT WAS MY DARE! Hope you liked it! MWAHAHA!" He seemed to forget his recent humiliation.

"What is a taco?" Carnelian asked. Winter didn't reply.

Moon just sat down again next to Kinkajou and pulled a name off of the pile of names.

"Kinkajou," she said. "Truth or dare?"

"Oooooooh!" squealed the RainWing. Kinkajou thought for a moment. _Now, I might get a cool truth, but I guess some might be nasty…_ Kinkajou glanced at Winter and Carnelian. _And so far all the dares have been pretty humiliating…_

"Truth," she decided out loud. She picked a card and read it with difficulty.

"Let me read it," Moon offered. Kinkajou went slightly pink with gratitude and listened as Moon read the card from her.

"What is your favourite food and why?"

Everyone glanced at Umber automatically.

"What?" he asked, confused. Kinkajou rolled her eyes at him.

"You are a MUDWING and MUDWINGS like food, so you OBVIOUSLY wrote that one."

"Oh."

Kinkajou thought for a while. "I guess…Mangoes…they're so sweet and juicy," she said. Qibli looked around the circle of dragonets.

"Turtle's the only one who hasn't had a go yet, apart from me," he observed.

"Well, that's a coincidence since Kinkajou has just pulled his name out of the pile," Winter said, smirking at the SeaWing. Turtle gulped and reached for the truths.

"Who would you choose to be stuck on a desert island with out of the winglet?" he read as he pulled the slip of paper off the top of the pile. "Well…Umber. He's quiet and good company."

"Wow, me?" cried Umber, smiling sheepishly at Turtle.

"Ok, my turn!" Qibli said as he dived forward. "Dare…I have been dared to tell Clay all the hippos in the world are dead and gone."

"OOOOOOOOHHHHH! He's not gonna like that!" Turtle chuckled.

*A few minutes later at the prey centre*

"Hey Clay," Qibli said, walking up to the scarred MudWing.

"Yes, Qibli?" Clay answered.

"There are _no more HIPPOS!"_ Qibli cried dramatically. He seized Clay's talons and shook them, pretending to be overcome with sadness.

"WHAT?" Clay hollered sadly. He began to mutter uncontrollably. "No more hippos…the meaning of life has been taken away…I need food…"

"It's ok, there are other foods as well as hippo," Qibli comforted. "They're just as tasty, too." Clay turned to look at him with watering eyes.

"Did…did YOU eat all the hippos?" he growled.

"Wait…what?" said Qibli. _Wrong thing to say…_

*Back at the cave where the other jade winglet members are*

"QIBLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Clay screeched, running past the cave entrance with his mouth open in a snarl and his talons outstretched. He didn't notice Qibli slip inside the cave like a snake.

"Phew," he said. "That was close!" Qibli sat down and mopped his forehead with a leaf from Moon's dare. Everyone was laughing super hard at him.

"This is so much fun!" Kinkajou cried between giggles.

"I enjoyed it," said Winter.

"Lots of excitement," Qibli panted.

"Good, because I know we will play again," Kinkajou ordered as she got to her talons and swept the leaves away with her fluoro-yellow tail.

"WHAT?"

 **There we go, hope you all enjoyed!**

 **I'd appreciate any suggestions, as long as it's not too rude or offensive.**

 **The next chapter will be a couples night! Couples attending will be ClayXPeril, TsunamiXRiptide, StarflightXFatespeaker, DeathbringerXGlory, SunnyXSmolder!**

 **Bye! For now…Merry Christmas (Wait for special chapter of Moonwatcher's travel guide, coming out tomorrow!)**

 **~Flayme**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, back from my holiday! It was fun but it's good to be back home…and back onto the next chapter! I've just read 'Escaping Peril' and it is awesome. The last sentence on page 27 made my heart stop beating, I swear. I also finished 'Warriors: the last hope'. And a note to all Harry Potter fans…THERE IS A NEW HP MOVIE COMING OUT! YAY, It's called 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' and it looks very good (it pre-dates Harry and his friends.) I saw 'Goosebumps' the movie, the gnomes are really creepy.**

 **And Flayme's brainwave! I've decided to do a 'Game-show' style chapter every five chapters. Review and tell me if you guys approve or not. At the end of the chapter there will be shout-outs to the people who have faved and followed…**

 **Review replies…**

 **MCZ: Thanks for the ideas, I'll keep them in mind :)**

 **Celestialskyfire: Thanks, hope you enjoy**

 **Empress Kitty: Well, Clay does love hippos and Tsunami doesn't really like that song**

 **Ratchet's scribe: Here you are some more! XD**

 **SpiritcloudofStoneClan: Thumbs up to you too, thanks :)**

 **DangertheSkywing: Funny, since this chapter has everyone you mentioned…**

 **Jblouin1234: Right here, enjoy**

 **Someone: Glad you think so**

 **Glorybringer: Hopefully this is just as funny as the last one**

 **Enough of my blabbering. Happy reading!**

 **Time set: School holidays**

"I'm not sure I want to, Deathbringer!" Glory yelped, scales blossoming with red, pale green and emerald, as the ex-assassin dragged her by the tail to the cave where her friends and their…'loves' were gathered. It was enclosed deep in the rainforest, found recently by Sunny who had been exploring. Deathbringer rolled his eyes playfully and gave another tug.

"C'mon, Glory," he said, watching as the RainWing Queen clawed frantically at the ground, tearing up clumps of ferns and dirt. Glory hissed as Deathbringer hauled her upwards. "Perhaps flying will make it easier for me to carry you, or should I say-" Glory began flapping her wings frantically in an effort to get to the ground and hide in the foliage, "- _drag_ you."

~xXx~

Tsunami eyed Glory and Deathbringer as they came into the cave. Clay immediately began to laugh, and even Peril began to snigger uncontrollably. Glory was covered in dirt and mud and looking rather grumpy. _Very un-queenly,_ Tsunami thought gleefully. Riptide laughed and smacked his tail down, pointing at Deathbringer. Tsunami looked at him and laughed very hard; the NightWing was looking even smugger than usual. He sat down on Glory's tail so she wouldn't run out the cave.

"What? What's happening?" Starflight asked, looking around with his bandaged eyes. Fatespeaker leaned towards him, her silver scales flashing, and whispered in his ear. Starflight nodded slowly, now chuckling.

"Right…hang on…" Tsunami began, then looked around the room, puzzled. "Where's Sunny?"

"Here!" Sunny called. She flapped into the cave, tucking something shiny and black under her wing.  
"Sorry I'm late, guys."

Starflight turned his head in her direction. Sunny walked forward and settled down next to Fatespeaker and Riptide.

"Umm, okayyyyyyy…" Fatespeaker said, breaking the silence. "Clay, why are we here again?"

Clay blinked and flicked his tail. "Uh, right. Umber told me about this game he and his winglet played back at Jade Mountain. It's called 'Truth or Dare?' and I thought we could play it as…you know, a couples thing." Riptide nodded.

"Sounds reasonable," he said, and the others nodded seriously, except for Sunny, who clapped cheerfully and said, "Lets PLAYYY!"

"I'll go first, to show how it's done," Clay instructed, then turned to Glory. "Glory, truth or dare?"

The RainWing stopped pulling and shoving her boyfriend and stopped to pant, "Truth."

Clay thought for a few seconds. "Why are you so… _desperate_ not to play this?" he asked.

"Because…Kinkajou told me…about it…too…and it sounds…super…humiliating," Glory wheezed, then she flopped to the ground with a sigh of resignation. "I don't want to suffer, especially now Kinkajou's told me what Winter's dare was. Also Carnelian's."

Tsunami bared her teeth and grumbled annoyedly. "I remember that only too well!"

Glory looked at Riptide and asked him, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmmm, I dare you to do the chicken dance while singing your favourite song," Glory decided. Reluctantly, Riptide got up and walked into the centre of the cave. He began to flap his wings in a chicken-like way, started clapping his talons and shaking his hindquarters. Tsunami face-taloned.

" _Baby, running down to the riptide, take my away to the dark side…_ " he said, continuing his awkward moments. Sunny grinned and pulled a camera from under her wing. She pressed PLAY and directed it at the dancing SeaWing.

"What's that?" Tsunami hissed, leaning forward to inspect the black object.

"Really? It's a camera, haven't you been watching _Moonwatcher's travel guide to Pyrrhia_?" Sunny whispered back and continued to film.

Riptide stopped after a little bit and sat down next to Tsunami and, looking a lot like a SkyWing, selected his 'victim'.

"Starflight, truth or dare?"

"Dare," the NightWing decided. He folded his wings and stared around impressively as though proud.

"Dare you to…pose in Scarlet's palace as a 'statue' until she finds out!" Riptide said, smirking. Starflight paled, looking grey, and began to tremble. Then, without a word, he keeled over in a faint.

"Now look what you've done!" Fatespeaker trilled anxiously, leaning over him. Riptide was looking stunned and guilty, his front talons fiddling anxiously as he watched Fatespeaker fuss over the unconscious NightWing.

"Sheesh, I didn't think that would happen…" Riptide murmured. Tsunami slapped him.

"He's OK!" Fatespeaker called suddenly, making Clay breathe with relief and Glory grin. Starflight sat up, rubbing his head and looking scared.

"That dare was a little…OTT, Riptide," he said, relaxing.

"Sorry," Riptide answered.

"It's fine. Now, Deathbringer, truth or dare?" the blind NightWing said, arranging his blindfold so it was comfier.

"Truth."

"Why do you annoy Glory constantly and follow her around like a shadow?" Starflight pointed out.

"I love her, duh," answered Deathbringer, leaning closer to the RainWing trapped under his behind. Glory moved away, and her boyfriend drew back, disappointed.

Deathbringer looked around the circle of dragons and pointed at Tsunami. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. And PLEASE make it hard, I'm up for the challenge!" the SeaWing crowed.

"Right. Dare you to cover yourself in mud and parade around the RainWing village yelling 'I'M A MUDWING' until you run out of breath!" Deathbringer smirked. He laid back on the cave wall and watched, smirking even more. Glory peered intently at her adopted sister. Peril looked at Tsunami with a (literally) searing gaze.

"Pffft! _Ea-_ sy," the princess scoffed, but looked a little uncertain.

*RainWing's village*

All was peaceful among the leaves. RainWings were either sleeping or eating fruit with their friends, until the peace was disrupted…

"I'm a MUDWING! I'm a MUDWING!" yelled a dragon as she burst through the trees, dripping with oozy brown muck. She flapped around in a royal-like manner, yelling continuously.

"Is…is that Tsunami?" muttered Jambu.

*Back at the cave*

"Never. Again," stormed Tsunami as she marched into the cave. Sunny hastily pushed something under her wing and whistled sweetly. Tsunami narrowed her eyes and growled as she realized Sunny looked like she had been flying _very_ recently.

"Sunny, truth or dare?" Tsunami asked. The SandWing quickly accepted truth.

"Were you filming me when I was around the village covered in mud?!"

"Umm, maybe," Sunny grinned, then laughed. "Yes, I did! Peril, truth or dare?"

Peril considered for a moment, then picked "Dare."

"Dare you to kiss Clay," Sunny said. Before Clay could protest, Peril had already pressed her snout against his. She pulled away, leaving a red burn fading on Clay's lips. Peril looked very happy. Clay just touched where Peril had kissed him gingerly with a claw.

"Fatespeaker," Peril announced. Fatespeaker looked over and met Peril's scorching blue gaze. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," the silver-speckled NightWing said.

"Well, I dare you to sing a love song for Starflight at the new talent show. The author of this story might be writing a talent-show fanfiction soon."

Fatespeaker looked delighted. "I'll start searching up some songs right away!" She started muttering the names of all the Pyrrhian libraries she knew.

"Eh-em," Deathbringer said. Fatespeaker looked at him, confused.

"Who are you gonna ask?" Deathbringer exclaimed.

"Oh, right. Clay, truth or dare?" she questioned.

"Truth," Clay said.

"What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" Fatespeaker asked.

Clay came up with the answer right away. "Well, probably the time when I found a big red fruit in the rainforest. I decided to try it, but it was super-chewy. Definitely prefer hippos." Everyone laughed at the story. But then, there was a commotion at the entrance.

"Queen Glory!" panted a small black dragon, skidding to a halt and sending dust in Sunny's face.

"Eclipsecaller! What's wrong?" Glory Immediately got to her talons, and Deathbringer finally got off her tail.

"Greatness and Mastermind request a meeting with you! They want to discuss the NightWing food supplies. Apparently, they have caught a large brown dragon eating a bunch of bananas and a boar," Eclipsecaller told her quickly. Glory cast a shrewd look at Clay, who immediately blushed guiltily, and rushed out the cave.

"I'm coming. Lead the way, please," she said. Eclipsecaller bowed and soared into the canopy, his Queen not far behind.

"Well, with one of our players missing, I guess this game is over," Riptide observed.

 **What do you all think? I know I have gotten a few personalities mixed up, sorry. Please leave suggestions for Truths and Dares!**

 **And shout outs to the following: Thankyou AVC03, Celestialskyfire, Dangertheskywing, Mystic the animus, Ratchet's scribe, SpiritcloudofStoneclan, angelofmagic123 and jblouin1234 for favouriting, and thanks also to AVCO3, Dangertheskywing, Ebony-the-Dragon, Mist of the RainWings, Mystic the animus, Ratchet's scribe, SpiritcloudofStoneclan and jblouin1234 for following! And all of that for one chapter! Thanks for all the support :)**

 **See you at Chapter 3, and review to tell me if you would like a Wings of Fire talent show. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, I am aware I have been off for a while…OK, I have been away for over three months. And I haven't read Wings of Fire in a while, either. I've just been…busy, as we have moved house, plus needing to watch every episode of Gravity Falls and listening to every Two Steps from Hell album I can find! I am also aware that I have been getting more pleading reviews on this Fanfiction, so I'll update it first, for your pleasure :). Big SORRY for all the people who have followed, favourited or just read my story, It is something that encourages me and I'll try to update at least once every three weeks Please keep those Truths and Dares coming, though! Thankyou to Guest for all those ideas, Spyromaster991 and Donut Downpour for the reviews, and I'll hopefully finish the Talent show first chapter very soon.**

 **Enjoy this chappy, starring the tribe Queens.~**

"What's _she_ doing here?"

Scarlet narrowed her eyes back at Glory as the RainWing paced into the clearing. Scarlet hissed menacingly. The new SandWing Queen, Thorn or whatever, said this would be FUN. But, if the pratty, face-melting RainWing was going to be here, then that wouldn't happen at ALL.

"Well, I should've thought this through," muttered Thorn. The SandWing flicked her tail uncomfortably, and knocked down a fragile wall of wood. It crumpled into splinters, and Scarlet snorted just as Thorn said, "Oops."

"Why'd you pick this place?" asked Queen Coral, tapping gingerly at the ashy ground. "I mean…well, it's an abandoned scavenger village."

And Coral was right, Scarlet noted. All around them was dust, ash and broken-down scavenger dwellings. Around her, Queen Moorhen was muttering about how dry it was here, and how she longed for mud. Glacier looked extremely annoyed; this place was much too warm for her liking. And Greatness, the NightWing representative, fiddling with her diamond necklace.

"Umm, well it's pretty quiet. And it's not like I need Qibli whispering every rule of Truth or Dare in my ear," Thorn said. As the other dragons asked her about the game, Scarlet began to think.

 _I am not surrounded by Queens,_ she thought, _but wretched little dragonets who don't know the FIRST THING about RULING A KINGDOM._ Glory walked past Scarlet, looking very uncertain. Scarlet remembered Thorn had said the RainWing queen had played this before, and she didn't enjoy it. Scarlet smirked, and stretched out her tail. Glory didn't see her new amber obstacle, and ended up snout-first in the ash. She sneezed, getting up to whipe the dust from her nostrils, as Scarlet roared with laughter. Glory glared. The other queens stared.

"Let's begin," Glacier said quickly. She looked around at the other queens, then pointed at Moorhen.

"Moorhen, truth or dare?" she asked. Moorhen tapped her chin thoughtfully, than decided on a truth.

"Is there, by any chance, a cute MudWing male that you have taken a liking to?" Glacier said slyly.

"Umm, well…there is this one dragon in my council, his name is Salamander," Moorhen said, her cheeks turning rusty red. The other queens cooed teasingly, except for Scarlet, who was still laughing at Glory's sand-covered snout.

"Right!" Moorhen said suddenly. "Glory, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Glory cried immediately.

"Well…I dare you to tell your kingdom that you're letting your sloth take over as queen!" Moorhen declared. Glory turned a pale lime green, but nodded her head slowly.

*The RainWing arbototium*

"Attention, RainWings!" Glory bellowed from above the arbotorium. There was an excited flurry of wings as every head looked up and flew towards her. Glory felt a bead of sweat go down her snout, and she cleared her throat. Hundreds of eyes, from blue to brown stared up at her. _Well, this is going to be awkward…_

"You all know my sloth, Silver," she began. Coos and whistles echoed from the crowd as the sloth snuggled against Glory's neck. "Well, she's umm…she's going to be your new queen."

Gasps came from the crowd of watching RainWings, and Glory gulped as one figure flapped her wings and rose above the rest.

"WHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?!" Grandeur roared, her wings flaming orange with rage.

"It was a dare, it was a dare!" Glory yelped. She flapped her wings and flew higher than Grandeur. "Silver isn't really going to be the RainWing Queen!" She flew away over the trees, leaving a very confused crowd behind her.

*Back in da clearing*

"Greatness, truth or dare?" Glory said, still pale green.

"Truth," the NightWing answered hastily.

"What were your real feelings for your mother?" Glory asked. Greatness stiffened, then sighed.

"Not much, really…she was okay, but we never had much mother-dragonet time," she said slowly. Moorhen made a _tutting_ noise.

"Now, Coral," Greatness said. The SeaWing Queen looked up from her ink-stained claws. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Coral said. Scarlet noted her reluctance to answer anything to big or revealing.

"Would you rather kiss Riptide-" Coral drew back, disgusted. "-or not have your flashing stripes?"

Coral's face went blank. The other queens grinned in the way ladies do as they watched her.

"I'd rather kiss Riptide," Coral choked, sounding as though the answer was being pulled out of her throat. The other queens giggled, except for Scarlet, who grinned in her intimidating way. Coral, flustered, flapped her wings. Dust swirled around her talons, and the others coughed loudly apart from Queen Thorn who seemed to be used to it. "Now," Coral said, wiping her dusty tail. "Thorn, truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously," Thorn declared. She pricked her ears forward, ready to hear her dare.

"I dare you to bury yourself in a sand dune and jump out and scare the next dragon who comes past," Coral said.

"That sounds like fun…" Thorn said softly. She rubbed her sandy yellow talons together, and took flight towards the Sand Kingdom.

*In the desert*

Blaze strolled through the desert gingerly, her freshly-polished claws held high above the sand. The warm sun beat onto her pale gold scales, and she squealed in distress as a grain of sand flew onto the drying sky-blue paint on Blaze's claws.

"No, no, no!" she squealed. Why did Thorn make her go on this silly walk? It was messing up her beautiful scales! Still panicking, Blaze began to wander around swiftly and clumsily, trying to walk without her claws touching the sand. She climbed one dune, then wound her way around a couple more. Just as Blaze was climbing a sun-heated dune near the centre of the desert, she felt the sand tremble.

"Wha-" she started, then a huge shape erupted from the sand, roaring fiercely. Blaze shrieked in horror, looking at the jagged wings, the gleaming black eyes, the streaming sand. She twirled around, stumbled forward, tripped over her tail and flailed away from Thorn as she rolled down the dune, her laughter louder than the burps of a MudWing.

*Back at le clearing*

"You should've seen the look on her face!" Thorn laughed, her chest heaving.

"Oh, calm down," said Scarlet, rolling her eyes.

"Fine," said Thorn. "Glacier, truth or dare?" The IceWing Queen paused.

"Truth," she decided.

"What are your feelings for those three SandWing princesses, even though two are dead?"

"Well, Burn was strong, and to be honest, quite intimidating. Blister was rude, disrespectful and scheming-" ("Got that right…" muttered Coral.) "-And Blaze is just a total ditz," Glacier said calmly. Her wings shivered as she mentioned Blister.

"Now you have to ask someone else," Thorn said.

"Okay…" Glacier declared. She turned to Scarlet warily.

"Truth or Dare, Scarlet?" she asked. Scarlet snorted.

"What do you think, that I'd be so yellow-bellied as to choose truth? I choose DARE," Scarlet snapped. Glacier grinned evilly.

"What's that look- Oh goodness, Glacier!" Moorhen gasped, putting her talon to her snout.

"Are you _actually going to-"_ Greatness whispered, while Thorn and Coral giggled and Glory blanched.

"I dare you…" Glacier declared, "To HUG Queen Glory!" Scarlet felt as though the melted side of her face would melt up even more.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?" she bellowed, glaring at the disgusted RainWing.

"Please no!" Glory cried. Scarlet hissed as Thorn began to shove her towards Glory, who was being shoved by Coral.

"Do it!" Glacier said.

"Don't you dare put your venomous, ugly snout anywhere near my shining scales!" Scarlet hissed. Glory growled.

"Awkward enemy hug?" she hissed.

"Awkward enemy hug," Scarlet replied. And then they gingerly stretched out their front legs, and pulled each other into the most awkward hug ever seen in Pyrrhia. They sat there, tense and breathing heavily.

"Almost done," Coral whipered to Moorhen. She glanced back down at her spare scroll, and at the incredibly accurate picture of the two enemies hugging.

"Done," Scarlet said stiffly. She pulled away quickly. "I'll need to bath for a month to get the stench of sloths and fruit off my scales!"

"Shut your smoking mouth!" Glory yelled. And the five other royal dragons sat there, laughing, as Scarlet and Glory bickered, their yells echoing in the large dusty clearing.

 **So guys! Tell me what you thought, and I'd appreciate some ideas for truths and dares. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next chapter.**

 **~Flaymeskywing**

 **P.S: I'm probably going to change my name to Drolf78 soon. Just so you know, and don't think someone stole my story.**


End file.
